


Peanut Butter Cup Surprise

by TriDogMom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ben and Jerrys, Caught, F/M, Finger Fucking, Ice Cream, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom
Summary: All Hermione really need in her life to be happy is Peanut Butter Cup ice cream, copious amounts of orgasms, and Remus Lupin.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Her Right Hand, Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin
Comments: 36
Kudos: 99
Collections: Farewell to Summer: The 31 Flavors of Smut





	Peanut Butter Cup Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 31 Flavours of Smut Fest. My prompts were secret admirer, Finger fucking, and Peanut Butter Cup ice cream.
> 
> Thank you to KoraKwidditch for her last-minute beta work!

I'm a simple girl. All I really need in my life to be happy is Peanut Butter Cup ice cream, copious amounts of orgasms, and Remus Lupin.

Unfortunately for me, Remus Lupin still sees me as the bushy-haired, buck-toothed, little girl that cried on his shoulder during my final exam in third year. I think the only man that does know I exist is Jose, the grocer at Waitrose who rings me up for my weekly tub of ice cream. And the shop boy at the adult toy shop, but I refuse to make eye contact with him, so I don't think he counts.

My twenty-third birthday was three days ago, and the only things I have to show for my love life is an unhealthy relationship with Ben and Jerry, an extra half stone that lives on my midsection, and a severe case of tendonitis in my wrist from the number of times I finger-fuck myself thinking about Remus.

To be fair, Remus knows I exist. We're housemates and have been since I completed my N.E.W.T.s three years ago, along with Harry and Ron. But, like all the men in my life, he just sees me as _one of the guys_. Someone who makes sure there is always fresh paper for the toilets, tells them to eat their veggies and not just the meat, and leaves my long hair in our shared tub.

Oh, did I forget to mention that I have to share a bathroom with the man I've been admiring for the last four years? It's fucking torture. Not that he's messy or anything; Remus is the cleanest man I've ever met – says his sensitive nose can't stand the smell of a dirty house. It's agony because at least once a week I see him leaving the room, wearing nothing but a towel as his damp, sexy, toned body sparkles in the candlelight.

Okay, maybe he doesn't _actually_ sparkle, and that's just my vagina looking at him. But he _is_ damp, toned, and sexy.

I've tried everything I could think of to get his attention, and nothing has worked. Walked around in a camisole and boy shorts when it was just the two of us home. I tried it when Ron and Harry were home, but Harry just stared at me like… well like his sister was prancing around in lingerie. And Ron grabbed himself and asked if I 'wanted another go.' Because one snog during a war and thirty seconds of dry humping before he came in his jeans was his idea of a first go.

I tried eating an iced lolly in front of Remus next. Cosmo assured me no man could resist a girl sucking on the phallic-shaped treat. They fucking lied. He'd given me a pained look and left the room; I promptly threw the rest of the box away and went back to my lonely triad. Ben and Jerry always satisfied—between Peanut Butter Cup ice cream and my right hand, I was doing okay.

Tonight was a big night. Harry and Ron were over at Draco Malfoy's townhouse for the night. They said it was 'Auror Bonding', but every woman in our circle knew that was code for 'Draco hires a bunch of Muggle strippers'. Thank Merlin Harry remembered I'm a girl before I could be invited to that den of debauchery. But then again, if someone didn't fuck me soon, I might invite myself. Rumour had it that Draco had a big dick, and that little pointed nose might be useful if I sat on his face.

With both boys out of the house, and Remus working the late shift at the Werewolf Orphanage, I would have the place to myself. The full moon was in a couple of days, and most months he slept there, so I wasn't too worried about him coming home before the morning.

It might be a tad creepy, but last night I borrowed one of Remus' hoodies, and I planned on wearing nothing but the thick garment, sniffing his delicious scent as I brought myself to my peak—over and over again. And there would be no one to overhear me, so I wouldn't have to deal with that strange pressure that Silencing Charms caused in my ears.

Making sure the front door was locked, and a warning charm was added to the Floo in case anyone came over, I made my way to my room and stripped. Grabbing Remus' hoodie, I pressed it to my nose and took in a deep breath of the piney scent.

Godric buggering Gryffindor! How did one man smell so good?

Slipping it over my head, I let the soft fleece caress my skin as I laid on my back and spread my legs. Just having his scent around me already had me wetter than a river otter.

Closing my eyes, I imagined how it would feel to have him standing in my room at the end of my bed, naked, cock in hand as he watched me. The foot of my bed faced my door, and I could just see the way he would open the door, see me spread out, and walk over confidently before burying his face between my thighs.

I pulled his hoodie up, piling the fabric around my neck, so my breasts were exposed and ran my palms over the hardening nubs. My hands were smooth, and I groaned, wishing I could feel his calloused ones instead. My left hand began to tug on one nipple as I moved my right hand down my stomach to cup my pussy.

My outer lips were already wet with my arousal, and I slipped my middle finger between my lower lips to circle my clit. I think ten orgasms in one night was my record, but if I were lucky, I'd be able to break that tonight. Breathing in deeply through my nose, I abandoned my breasts and dipped my left hand lower, entering my core with my finger. My cunt gripped hard around it, and I know she was thinking the same thing I was — one of my slender fingers was never going to be enough. I pushed a second one in, imagining it was one of Remus' thick digits.

My right hand was busy teasing my clit as I added a third finger and began to pump in and out of myself. I was so wet that I could hear my arousal as I fucked myself. Hitting the spot deep inside that was sure to send me over the edge, my hips bucked off the bed and I cried out, coming all over my hand.

"Remus! Fuck, Remus!"

Slowing my thrusting, I brought my sodden fingers to my tits and rubbed the moisture into them, imagining it was Remus marking me with his scent, marking me as his own. The image of him claiming me was too much—I needed to come again.

Rolling over, I got onto my hands and knees. I knew it would be Moony's favourite position, so I had been training my cunt to come over and over again as I presented myself to him. It was a little challenging to keep myself from falling over as I rubbed my pussy in this position, but for Remus, it was worth it.

Already knowing what was coming, my core began to drip. Balancing myself on my shoulders, I reached one hand back over my arse and opened my lips. With the other hand, I slipped three fingers back inside and began to impale myself.

"Yes, Remus!" I cried, not caring how loud I was being. "Just like that."

My breathing was ragged as I continued the digital assault on myself. My pleasure coated my hand, allowing me to fuck myself without abandon. I was seconds away from coming again when I felt a cool burst of air ghost across my wet centre. Imagining it was Remus standing behind me, teasing me, I came.

"Remus!"

"Well," Remus' shocked voice called from my bedroom door. "That is one way to welcome a man home from work."

Yelping in shock, I was stuck between diving beneath my covers, moving to Outer Mongolia as soon as Remus fell asleep, and never returning, or spreading my legs further apart, removing my fingers from my sodden core, and inviting him to take their place. Before my mind could decide what to do, my body reacted.

Legs opening, my arse wiggled in invitation. Well, who was I to deny myself?

"Ben and Jerry took the night off, Remus," I told him. "Want to be my Peanut Butter Cup surprise?"

* * *


End file.
